Our Precious Adventure
by NekoGirlRawwr209
Summary: Bella, a new member of Fairy Tail ,remembered that a very important person of hers made a promise with her when she was little. She came to Fairy Tail to find that important person, will she finally able to find him? And what kind of problem will she face after she is reunited with her beloved?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hey guys! This is actually my very first fanfic and to publish this story feels so nervwrecking . ! anyway, please review and respect this story ;) Thank you and ENJOY... oh! more chapters will be coming!

disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (I wish i would)

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**_Bella's POV_

I can't remember well, but an important person of mine promised me that he'll be waiting for me right here, in this guild. Do you think I'll be able to find that special person?

"So this is Fairy Tail, huh? I finally made it! Sister, you're wrong about me" I said grinning while clenching my fist with excitement. I open a wooden door, which sized 10 times higher than my height with bright smile on my face. Suddenly a barbeque table flew towards me from inside. I gasp and stood still, shivering, _'Why on earth would a barbeque table doing, up there?' _ I mentally shout in my mind.

"Don't involve other people in this, you flame head!" A tall, dark haired boy, grab me on the wrist away from the table, just in time it landed on a wooden floor and crash into shreds. He saved my life that could be over in just a second, but there's something that's bothering me about him, WHY IS HE HALF NAKED?!

He looked at me for a bit and blushes a little, he follows my view direction and then he realize something that's been bothering me "CRAP! My clothes! Since when did this happen? I was completely dressed this morning"

I can feel myself turning bright pink a little bit, I mean, who can't resist a view of a totally fine body of a guy? Much worse than that I never thought my first impression would be THIS! I giggle a little since the guild I wanted to get in is here, right in front of my eyes, I feel glad that I made it.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around before, are you new here?" a blond haired girl with poppy pink strapless top said, smiling. I automatically nod and smiled back. " I'm Lucy, I came just 9 months ago so I'm kinda new here as well, what about you?" she continued

I took a peek at the dark haired guy, I didn't get the time to thank him earlier, so I was thinking of thanking him now but he's already making ruckus with the pink haired guy and from their looks, they look like the same age, then I concentrate back to where I was, "I'm Bella Sparkz, nice to meet you too and I'm here to become a member" I said in excitement. I could see Lucy's eyes glistens looking at my pink summoning wand bag that I hook to my belt. Sigh… I don't think she was listening to what I'm saying either

"Are you a celestial spirit wizard too?!" her eyes sparkle even more, holding both my hand and trap them with hers, the word 'too' automatically made me think that she's a celestial spirit mage, "Errr… I… no… sorry" I replied, sparkles in her eyes vanished as quick as a snap, I don't want to break the warm sensation so I continued "but I'm a season spirit wizard, I summon spirits who uses season magic , so that should be pretty close, right?" I smile, hoping that she would get over that part. "Yeah, I guess so" Lucy throws me a quick smile and she's back to normal

"Come on then, you still got heaps people to meet" she grabs my wrist then pull me into Mira, one of Fairy Tail's maid, she had a white silky hair that goes down to her tail bone and red pinkish dress that made her stands out more. Mira was working as a model a long time ago, but she gave up on that when her little sister that was lost and was looking for her for three years and everyone thought that her little sister was dead, but she was actually lost in a different dimension and it all turn out good in the end. At least that was what Lucy told me. And I get to actually meet Mira's little sister called Lissana, their faces are pretty much the same, only that Lissana have short hair that goes to her shoulders. We talked a little then Mira gave me baby pink fairy tail mark on my upper arm.

Lucy introduces me to everyone in Fairy Tail after I got my mark, they're awesome most of them were mages. They're saying that I had nice emerald eyes.

Now I'm sitting down on the chair near the counter while recalling today's memory. Lucy is sitting beside me, fiddling through my wand bag. "Wow, you've got some awesome stuff in here" she said with excitement. "Hmm? You want to see what this wand does?"I slip out a wand with a rose colored dress sticking on its top end. I hold it high above Lucy's head and swirl it around. I give Lucy a little wink and Lucy shout in amazement. "WOAH! That wand changed my outfit into this dress! Kyaaa! It looks sooo cute! Do I get to keep this, Bella?" She asks with her eyes sparkling. "If you want to, of course you can" I smile. From the looks of it, she admires the aqua colored strapless dress so much, "You know, you can buy that kind of wands in magic stores?" I said as I put my wand away and it looks like Lucy admires the dress so much. Sigh… she didn't listen to me again did she?.

"Oh, that's right, there's two more people that you haven't met yet, but you'll know why I put them in the last of the list" Lucy said while rolling her eyes. I feel really like home in here, even though it's winter, it's still feel so warm in the guild. "Hey, you guys! Can you cut out the crap for a bit please? We got a new member here!" Lucy shouts casually

A dark blue hair and pink hair guy that I saw fighting earlier, it's them! And they're still fighting? "Hi! I'm Bella, I hope we get along. Oh and thank you for before" I pull a nice smile to them because Lucy said I'll be in their team from now on. "Oh, you're from this morning, right? I'm Gray by the way, nice to meet you" the black haired mage said, while blushing or shall I say Gray. "Hmmm? Oh, you're the girl from before! Sorry about earlier hahaha" Natsu, the pink hair guy, said. "It's okay, I'm not injured or anything thanks to Gray" I smile at him. He just nods and blushes some more. "By the way have you met Erza?" Natsu interrupts. "No, is she in our team too?" I ask. "Yeah she is, but you better watch out her temper is out of the ordinary and she's hell scary" Natsu reply, just by Natsu saying that makes me chill. Natsu realize that I was affected by something he said, he suddenly pat my head and grin "Don't worry, I don't think she'll do anything to you" He smile, I can feel the warmth of his touch, I can't help it but smile like a puppy. But Gray on the other hand looks so pissed off. "Natsu! Don't try to run away from our fight, you squinty eyes!" Gray shouted with anger. "Oh, so you're not just Mr. Stripper but also Mr. Jealous, aren't you droopy eyes?!" Natsu snaps him. "What do you call me? Flame freak?!" Gray answers this time, he's more pissed. "And so the fight started, huh" Lucy sighs but I try to giggle about it. Leaving those two, we sat on the table discussing about hanging out on the weekend with the other girls in the guild

Suddenly, a girl with scarlet hair bangs the huge door then stormed into the guild. "Now that's the person Natsu warned you about" Lucy whisper to my ear, "That's…. Erza?" I ask, I can't see what's so scary about her actually, but I honestly felt some chill coming through me. From the way she bangs through the door. "I know, first impression that pops up in your head is, 'she's not scary at all', right?" I turn to Lucy "Could it be that you've had the same first impression that I do when you first met Erza?" Lucy nods with her eyes still glued to Erza.

I've just realized but when Erza banged the door, the guild was as silent as a stone. "Where's master?" Erza asked Mira while leaning on the counter, "Oh, hello Erza, how's the mission? Did you bring any souvenir?"Mira asked politely. Can't Mira really read the situation here? Erza made a look. Suddenly, Mira grabs my elbow and pull me closer into her, "By the way, this is Bella, she's newcomer" Mira said smiling. Erza still didn't change her expression, _' It's really nice of you introducing me to Erza but don't you reckon it's not a good timing? ' _I said to myself in my head hoping Mira could hear me but she smiles at me and nod to make me introduce myself to Erza "Hello, you must be Erza, I'm Bella, I'm new here as you can see, and I'll be looking forward to work together with you. Nice… umm… armor" I said while smiling, '_Argghhhh…. I suck at making excuses' _I mentally slap myself. I ran out of words halfway through and I happen to see an unusual looking armor she wears. I knew I was about to get killed.

I saw her looking down at her armor then to everyone's surprise she was in tears. "I…I…" she start to sob '_Great, now I wish my grave is ready' _I commented inside my head. But I was wrong, she hugged me in girlish way and said "You're the first person that notices this, I've been keeping this one since Lucy came. I'm so grateful that someone like you came to our guild" she said still crying, everyone in the guild stare at me with their jaw dropped, even Wakaba's cigarette drop out of his mouth , I gave them a _she's creepier than I thought _look.

"Errrrr… Erza… you kinda… overreacted. Plus, we all know you wore armor every day" Gray said. "YOU! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU EVER SAID THAT TO ME!" Erza snaps. She wouldn't let go '_god, this is getting awkward' _I swore on my mind. I try to give my comrades a _please help me_ look and it seems to reach them.

"ALL RIGHT! THE DAY THAT I'LL WIN AGAINST ERZA IS FINALLY HERE!" Natsu yelled with his mouth full of fire, and it's not a sarcastic comment because his mouth IS full of fire. "Erza, you're going DOWN!" He added. "Okay Erza, you wanted us to do it the hard way, then so it is" Gray sighs. And he was shirtless, again. Lucy said that it's a habit he had from he was a kid, not that she really knows Gray but she date him once and Lucy said he's a really nice guy but Gray wasn't her type so it's all complicated but what a waste! "Erza san! You have to let go of Bella before those guys beat you up!" Lucy shouts at Erza who is still hugging me.

"Bwahahahaha" We heard an evil laugh from the second floor and found a guy with weird purple scary hair, he's more like a clown actually, but scary. Every eye in the guild is now at him

"Hey Lucy, don't tell me he's one of our comrade too" I shivers, not directly because of his looks but he's also a perv! I have no idea how but he got Juvia beside him and she turns into total gothic wearing black underwear. Lucy turns to me and said, "Don't worry Bella, i…it's not one of our comrade" she shivers. I can tell by her looks that she doesn't use her magic for fighting as often as her other team member does. I'm just the same, I don't use my summoning wand often either.

"All right, I'm all fired up! I've got this Gray! So don't even think about intruding!" Natsu yell with high spirit look on his face, I guess he's always like that. Gray lets out a small smirk then walk away as if it is time to watch a show.

"Enough of the nonsense, I, Dref of the Black, will finish you all up at once" he shouts then his eyes begin to change into black and white strips. '_I know this magic'_ I gasp, then without hesitation, I yelled "This is a lost magic, everyone close your eyes immediately" as soon as I yelled I close my eyes too. But it looks like I'm too late, I felt Erza collapse just beside my feet. And I can hear thumping noises of people collapsing. Trembling and still closing my eyes, I begin to say "Ca…can an..anyone..hear… m…me?" I gripped my fist, "Bella, don't worry I can hear you loud and clear, you're not alone, don't move okay? I'll try to get to you" Gray reply, trying to make me calm down.

"Me too, you guys, I'm still standing and Natsu's with me. He's too reckless so I have to stuff him inside an old sack, just to make sure he doesn't open his eyes, that's all" Lucy said, I'm sure Lucy's shaking too but she's trying to cheer herself with a joke. "a kan buethhhhh!" (A/N : I can't breath) Natsu yell from inside the sack. I nod and said "Guys, whatever you do, don't open your eyes until I said so, I can feel his magical power drowning so, we could possibly open our eyes when it's completely drop" I can feel it that if someone's with me I'm more confident and braver. "Gotcha!" Gray bump and hugged me, I blushed a little even though I can't see him.

_'This is it'_ I thought, "Open your eyes NOW!" I shouted, but even though the enemy's , or shall I say Dref's, magic power had decreased, the whole fairy tail members are now looked like a drunk gothic just like Juvia . "This… is not good" Lucy said trembling while looking around. "I…It's worse than no good, Lucy" I shivers. Suddenly I felt someone grip my hand, and to my surprise it's Gray, he had a very serious face and is looking at me, "Didn't I tell you not to worry? Bella you're not alone okay? So does you Lucy, I mean your boyfriend is even here to protect you" he looked at Natsu. He really has a talent of changing mood quickly.

"Yeah, but he's…. urggh… u know what I mean" Still looking at Natsu who is powerless with the sack around his head, but Lucy said if she let him go, he'll ruin the whole guild by burning this whole guild down

I look around, the members of the guild was hypnotized, it's like they're in a sleep with their eyes open, stars spinning around each every one of them. "Well then, I guess it's all up to me" Gray stepped forward letting his grip go, that time I felt scared if he would leave me forever, but I have to have a faith in him now. "Lucy let go of Natsu, we need him in this fight" Gray continued, Lucy knows that Gray's desperate, so she had no choice but to let him go

I can feel the freaky clown mage's magic has slowly increased. Without thinking I said to Gray, "Be careful Gray, this guy has the ability to increase magic quicker than normal wizards do, but there must be a weakness that he hides".

Gray nods then Lucy's finish undoing the sack that's around Natsu's head. "Hey Lucy! WHAT KINDA RESPECT WAS THAT TO YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Natsu yelled at Lucy. Lucy herself was blushing plus shivering to Natsu's evil grin.

"Come on! Quit the lovey-dovey chat, if you want to get home and stay alive, we have to get this creep outta here" Gray said annoyed, I wonder how frustrated he is, knowing that his ex is being lovey-dovey in front of him with another guy and the fact that he's the only one that hasn't got a girlfriend yet in his team. because I heard that Erza has already have a guy called Jellal or Gerard or something. I feel kinda sorry for him.

"Shut up Gray! It's none of your business! Oh, or could it be that you're still jealous?" Natsu let his evil grin go wild again. Gray just groan and blush a little, the way he blushed to Natsu's question made my heart throbbed. I guess he still liked Lucy, n… not that I'm jealous or anything. "Guys, can't we just get this done and over with already?" Lucy said she seemed a little scared if this will turn into a fight between those two, I mean, we couldn't care less about it any day but, not today! No way! Not in this situation.

"All right then, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yell and start to collaborate his power with Gray's. They started to punch and kick Dref with their magic. I know Lucy has faith in them so I have to too. We started to get Fairy Tail members away from the battle ground before anything bad could happen to them. The guys took their time to finish off the creepy clown guy. But it feels like a second they were standing up, tough and mighty, then another, they're on the ground with scratch and wounds everywhere.

"Ack!" I shouted and I realized that Gray fell on top of me and what's worse is that he wouldn't move, I blush a little because as the rumor said, he's already shirtless. "G…Gray? A…Are you all right?" I blush some more but he still wouldn't move. And that's when I started to panic. Lucy helped to get Gray off me. Then I told her to help Natsu fight while Gray's still unconscious, I click my pink summoning bag open, slide a thin green wand out of the pockets, and summon healing magic power. I put my hand and Gray's hand on top of his body and started healing him. "Gray… please say alive… with me" I said with tears already filled my eyes. But before I could finish, Lucy and Natsu aren't on their feet anymore, they were lying on the ground, powerless.

Their skin filled with drips of blood from the wounds, Natsu is still trying to get up while Lucy gave up and rest instead, I come over to Lucy and dragged her in the seat near the counter, even though I'm not finished healing Gray totally, but at least he's in a stable condition now, I did the same to Lucy. But she couldn't keep her mind together and she faint. I was shaking, seeing my teammate falling apart like this. I healed Lucy's wounds which are pretty deep and it's going to take much more time than healing Gray, but I've got to help Natsu fight. So, I healed her major wounds just to make her condition better.

I ran to Natsu, just in time to catch him falling, "I'm…*cough…. Not…Giving up…" he said before he passes out in my arms, I cried, yelling "No! Natsu don't leave me! I'm sorry I couldn't do anything" I cried in his chest while he's lying on the ground. But I know I have to do what I meant to, I grabbed his hand and healed him a little, I could feel magic of the enemy is drowning. I use that chance to make Natsu in a stable condition like Lucy and Gray. But the enemy's magic is back to normal, if only master is here. Now I have no choice but to fight him, even though I'm a new member, fairy tail is my guild now and I HAVE TO protect it!

I got up to face the enemy, Dref, "All my friends have given me courage and confidence that I haven't ever received since years and years ago, they even made me feel welcome even though I'm new here in Fairy Tail and I WILL NOT waste it." I said with a confident voice. I slip my black thick wand and summons a silver sword with wings, with confident all over me, I started to attack Dref with everything I've got. It hits him but not enough to make him back off, he attacked me with his mist magic, it's called 'The Evil Fog' it's a fog that will control your mind and turn you into anything the owner wants you to, I've read it in a couple of magazine and I know its owner's weakness. I manage to dodge it but I can't keep it up for long.

_'Fine then, I has no choice but to use him!'_ Clicking a special code for the special wands to be revealed, I slip out the green colored one, "Summon! From the world of magic wands, Spring!" a boy with dark brown hair suddenly came out and kneels before me, saying, "What would you like me to do today milady?" I can also feel a sparkling aura around him. "QUIT IT WITH THE JOKES ALREADY! AND DIDN'T I TELL YOU HUNDRED AND HUNDREDS OF TIMES TO CALL ME BELLA INSTEAD OF MILADY?!" I yell at him, "Geez, cool it girl! You're no fun for jokes" he sighs. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" very annoyed I snap straight in his face

"If this is Fairy Tail's power, you better dig your grave and I shouldn't have prepared so many plans that kept me awake for the whole night" Dref sighs looking frustrated.

Spring swishes in front of me with an angry look in him, "Well, guess what creep, I'm not letting my master lose to you, she's my only one and one and only Bella!" he said even more pissed. Yup, this is one of my underlings who had weird personality but I don't dislike it, he's older than me by the way, by a year. And he had a special power of controlling the rocks and water around him.

Dref started his first move to attack but Spring dodges them, he knew that I'm running out of magic, seeing that I had cuts and scratches everywhere, so he didn't take his time to finish the creep off but instead he use every chance when Dref isn't looking to attack him.

'_Crap, I'm at my limit!'_ I clench my fist, while Spring is still trying to attack him but end up got attacked, I took this chance as my last chance, I clench my sword and run to the back of Dref as fast as I could, seeing him being distracted by Spring's movement, I stabbed him at the back. He fell after I twist my sword inside his body, but it's not jut him that's going down, Earthen too, he collapses after he ran to me and make sure that I'm okay, I catches him and healed him straight away, _'After a bit of thinking it's obvious that_ _Dref's special power, to posses alive humans that saw straight into his face. He couldn't posses someone like Spring because he's a spirit_' Spring's healed and I un summon him back to his world to recover himself.

Erza , Mira, Gray, Natsu and Lucy are all awake looking confused and dizzy. "Oh hey guys, how are you feeling?" I said to them panting but forcing to smile. They all turns around to look at me, all their jaws are drop, my eyes are black and blue and I have to close my left eye because of the bruise in my upper cheekbone, my hand are covered with blood, so does my legs and scratches and blacks and blues are all over my shoulders and my forehead.

"Crap! What happened to you?" Natsu and Gray said at the same time. "Hey! Don't go all copy, you pink flame!" Gray yell at Natsu, but Natsu doesn't want to lose against him so he replies, "Oh yeah?! You're just jealous that I said that to her didn't you, perverted ice freak?" Gray blushes with a '_you are so going to pay'_ look. I watched the two of them as fight. Elfman and Alzack are trying to make them calms down by holding their arms back. Even though I already knew that it wouldn't work, especially on Natsu's and Gray's case. I smile at how Elfman and Alzack got into the fight eventually too, not knowing that almost everyone was looking at me with a shocked face and I just realize it when Erza tries to get up with Mira helping her, she's not covered with blacks, blues and reds but she looks like she's just had been to an extreme rock concert.

She stands up and sighs with relief "Thank you Bella, without you, Fairy Tail would've been a mess also I'd like to deeply apologies about my behavior that I've displayed earlier. In fact, I was under a spell that time. Please hit me with your sword". "Don't mind her, she's always acting a little bit too formal when it comes to apologizing" Lucy whisper to me. I nod with a weird look on my face. "Don't worry Erza! No matter what happens, I'll protect the guild from now on too! After all, Fairy Tail IS my home now" I said, grinning while patting her shoulders. To be honest, I felt like I'm a 50 storey building that had just experience an 18.7 scale earthquake 2 minutes ago. "Oh, that's right and please, don't be so formal with me, hahaha" I continued giggling. Erza's eyes sparkle hearing me saying that sentence

But suddenly, my body felt numb and collapse. Luckily, Gray realizes it before I do, he catches me just before I hit the wooden floor. "BELLA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Lucy shouts then bobs down to see me but I knew that Lucy wouldn't last long either before she recovers properly.

I lay there, in Gray's cold arms, I only stare and all I could see are people surrounding me, yelling and shaking my body, so does Gray. But his face look worry, I blink and stare at Gray's deep dark brown eyes, it's so cold yet warm to stare at. He looks up to Wendy, she tries to heal me with a magic her dragon teaches her, but I knew it won't affect me because I'm different, '_oh, yeah, that's right… I'm not… human'. _Then he looks back to me but my chest has become heavier and it's harder to breathe. The vision of people around me becomes blurry and it just went all black. I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Hey guys! my first fanfic was a success only there are no reviews but i'm glad somebody actually reads my story hehehe. So, thank you to the people that toook their time to read chapter 1 :) Anyway, here's chapter 2! WOOHOOO. It might not make sense at first but it will in the later chaptrs. sorry that this chapter is shorter than it's suppose to but I've got no power so pleaseee pleaseee review this time :) it can be a suggestion to help me make the next chapter better or just a friendly "hi" :) Anyway... ENJOY! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Bella's POV_

_Flora! …_

_Wake up!…_

_Hey you! Stop it! Where are you taking her?!…_

_Ouch!…_

…_ray!..._

_It's too late…_

_I'm sorry…. _

_Flora, _

_Don't worry…_

_I'll… wait… for… you…_

_For…ever_

…_RAY!_

"WAIT! …" I gasp, I can feel tears trickle down to my pale cheeks. "Oh, it's that dream again" I sighs, trying to calm down while wiping my cheeks. There are two voices, it was me and a mysterious boy. Who's Ray? I look around, the last thing I remember is I won against an enemy on my first day of entering Fairy Tail. But surprisingly, this is not Fairy Tail, this is my house!

"How did I get here?" I stand up and look around the house, to make sure if I was mistaken this with someone else's house. There are three things that are obviously only exist at my house. The walls are covered in white with a 2 pink strips on each of the vertices. Broken white wardrobe with blue rose on every edge. And a purple photo frame that's sitting near my night lamp which have a photo of me with my sisters. "Yup, definitely my house" I said looking relief that I'm back home, suddenly I went dizzy and nearly collapses but 2 muscle arms caught me in time, and as quick as a snap, I realize whose arms are those belongs to, "Thanks, Gray. I owe you" I look up to see Gray smirk, "I'll help you to the couch" He said.

He pick me up and gently put me down on a cream colored couch, then he sits beside me leaning to the arm resting bit. I pull my knees to my chest then lay my chin on them. "What's the matter?" he ask, I never realize that Gray is actually staring at me this whole time. "Nothing" I answer with a smile. "Well, you know what people say, nothing is always something" he pat me in the head and scruff my chestnut colored hair. Without hesitation I ask him "How do you know my house?" his sweat drops, "Is that what you're worried about, sheesh you can't be serious, I live next door and I happen to saw you walking out from here this morning while you're heading to the guild." I was surprise and ask "WHAT!? YOU SERIOUSLY LIVE NEXT DOOR?!" he nods to my question.

There was some awkward silence around the room, then I just realize that I was in my night gown, I look down to make sure it's true, then I blush real hard. Gray stare at me blush then he giggle, "And if your next question is, why am I in my dressing gown, that would be a hard question to answer" he said with evil grin. "Don't tell me you… Kyaaaa! YOU'RE LYING! Tell me the truth!" I yell while blushing even harder and throw a pillow in his face. "OUCH! These pillows are hard y'knaw?!" he said while rubbing his forehead. I don't know what to do so I sit up and pull my fist to my chest and look away with an uneven expression of red and pink.

Gray blushes and had a nosebleed "Bella… Don't pull that expression, it's too, c… cute." He said and blushes even more. But I suddenly come up with a brilliant idea. I lean closer to him to expose my chest a little then I made a cute expression while my other hand touching his bare chest. "Ack! Bella, w…what…are you… d… doing?" he was shocked but my plan isn't over yet, I curve my lips and softly whisper, "Gray, hmmm, c' mon, tell me the truth" I let go of his chest and place my arm just below my chest and start to push it upwards revealing more, he blush some more, "Okay, okay. Just stop before I lost my control" he tries to look away. I didn't move my position and he know what it means then he answer "Lucy, Natsu and Erza came here to help me too. Then the girls help you change into more comfortable clothing. They stayed for a day and return to their houses 2 days ago but Lucy resist going home but she start to have eye bags and her health is getting worse so Natsu as her boyfriend have to drag her away with the help of Happy. And I want to stay so I did cause my house is only next door." He explains

"So we've been absent from the guild for 3 whole days" I sat up from my awkward position. Gray sighs "You know if you continue your plan for at least a second longer, you would've regret coming up with it" he rubs the back of his head with a pink highlight across his cheeks. I stare at him, holding my laughter. "Oh, Gray. You're a good boy and I, that had just known you for less than 2 hours know that. You should know yourself better" I smile, he just stare at me with confusion.

"I've got to tell everyone in the guild that I'm okay now. " I said in excitement. Just when I'm about to get up, Gray grabs my arm and tangle it across his back neck, "You haven't fully recover yet. I'll help you walk". I stare at his deep cold serious eyes, "O..Okay," I slip out my purple summoning wand from my bag. I hold it up in the air and twirl it around, "Re-quip!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **hey guyss, sorry i took so long to upload this chapter, since i was a frenshmen at highschool, it kinda took time to settle in. hehehe anyway, here's chapter 3, please R&R! so, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 3

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**_Gray's POV_

"Now I'm all done" a chestnut brown hair colored wizard informing me , "So, what do you think?" she ask. She is now wearing a loose cream sweater, which shows the straps of her singlet and bra knotted together. And a black skater skirt. "I think it looks hot on you" I responded, without giving it a second thought. _'Crap! What was I thinking, now she'd think I'm a pervert!' _But to my surprise, she giggles "Thanks, I'm glad you think so" she smile, I have no idea of what is inside her head. I mean, who doesn't think a girl like her is hot?

_Bella's POV_

As we walk down the street to head for Fairy Tail, I can't stop thinking about Gray's eyes. The deeper I look, the darker it gets. It's like his eyes are telling me how lonely his heart is. "Ummmm… Bella, what do you think you're doing?" Gray said awkwardly looking at me. I never realize but I was looking so close to Gray's eyes that our noses nearly touched. "Kyaa… S… Sorry" I blush really hard. Gray chuckle and pat my head, "You're an interesting girl". I turn my head away, "Geez, stop teasing me" I pouted. "But you know, Gray, your eyes… it looked so… lonely." I ask him with desperate eyes. He looks so surprise by my words and turns his gaze to me.

His eyes widened and are staring at me, looking shock he said confusedly, "What do you mean?" Suddenly, something hit my mind, I look down to the ground, I can sense that he's still staring at me and we've stop walking. I close my eyes "I… have the power… to… to… " I said in a very little voice. "To understand people's deepest feeling by looking at their eyes." Gray interrupts. I open my eyes in shock. No one knows about my power except for my family, "because our eyes are the window to our hearts" we said in unison. Both our eyes widen, Gray suddenly grabs me in the wrist and pull me into a warm embrace. "Wait… Gray! Wha… What are you doing?! And how did you know ?" I said in shock. I want to push him away in case anyone walks by but I also feel that this is what I've been waiting for. Suddenly he grabs me and run to a near dead end.

He gives me a sweet stare and hugs me tightly. "I miss you… Flora..." he whispers me. I stand there the whole time, frozen like a stone, still in Gray's embrace. How did he know my other name?! Suddenly, pictures and memories hit my mind. I moaned in pain, too many scenes are all lingering around my head. I dropped to my knees while holding my head, like it's about to explode. Gray's face was terrified to see me in this state, he scrambled down and embraces me, "Pull yourself together, Bella!" The dream! My dream! The whole time, Ray was… _Ray…. Kray… Gray! _I gasp. Gray release his tight embrace, and stare caringly at my eyes, while his left arm is leaning against the wall above my head and his other hand cupping my face. My tears had escape from its place, "Gray… That boy was… you" I told him, with a quivering voice. Without hesitations I hug him, that he nearly lost his balance. He cup my face upwards so that he can see my expression and give me a passionate sweet kiss, his lips feels warm and it shoo away my worries . When we broke away for air, both I and Gray are blushing deep red colour. Gray refuses to look at me in the eyes "Hey, it's okay. I don't… mind if you… uhmm… kiss me. I'm happy that you've kept your promise for the whole 10 years" I said, hoping that he would look at me in the eye again. He turns his gaze to me with his face dark pink. "Damn it… do not show that expression to anyone except me, alright?" he mumbles. "I would never" I reply, "I love you Gray". Gray blush harder, "I love you more" he said while hugging me and he pecks me in the forehead.

We continue walking to Fairy Tail holding hands. I just hope that the people in Fairy Tail wouldn't be shocked to know who I really am.

* * *

Wanna know what happens next? heheheh, chapter 4 will come out! VERY SOON :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note : **Minaaa! Gome ne! I didnt update for sooo long, it's because I thought the story sucks that's why... teehee but anyway... Enjoy this chapter because I might not update some more... unless reviews chnge my mind hehe

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
_Bella's P.O.V_

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" shout Elfman, Bixlow, Macao, and Wakaba, "How could that be?! A pervert like you, got a someone like Bella who is the guild's beauty?!" continue Elfman. Gray looked pissed by Elfman's complaint. "I ain't no pervert you stupid monster!" He punch Elfman which sends him flying and land flat on Lucy and Levy who are on their way to greet me. "Kyaaaa!" both of them said in unison.

"That's it! Elfman! You're going to pay for landing on top of **MY** levy!" Gajeel said and punches Elman in the face. "That was his fault, you damn bastard!" Elfman replied and in a blink of an eye everyone's in Fairy Tail guild is involved except for me and Mirajane. "My, my, what happened with you and Gray?" Mirajane asks as I walk up to her. "Well, a lot happen… I guess." I chuckle. Somehow Gray is fighting with Natsu **AGAIN**. Natsu suddenly shouts "GRAY YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU DATE HER?!" he punches Gray in the stomach. "HOHOHO! ARE JEALOUS THAT GOT A BETTER GIRL THAN YOU?!" Gray kicks him in the head. "NO, YOU STUPID ICE PERVERT! SUCH A BIG TALK YOU ARE! WHAT HAPPEN WITH THE PROMISE YOU MADE TEN YEARS AGO, HA?!" after shouting that, everyone suddenly freeze like stone and all their lips are zipped.

Gray gasp and widened his eyes as he froze, I bet hearing that really hurt his heart. "Natsu! Everyone in here has promised to not bring that up ever again! And that rule goes to you as well" Mirajane shouts and grabs his arm. Natsu struggles to free himself, he looked really pissed. I walk up to Gray, hold his shaking palm and squeeze it. Gray looks surprised and turns his gaze to me. I smile warmly to him and said "Don't worry, I'm here" I continue walking forward leaving what was in my hand. Everyone looks so depressed even though they were fighting a second ago. I grip my palm hard, "Umm… About that, I'm sure nearly all of you know a girl called Flora from ten years ago." Everyone suddenly gasp, Erza's eyes suddenly filled with fear so does Mira's, then it turns to a saddened eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you've read about her in newspapers before" Mira said while forcing to smile. "We… missed her so much. Her face is still fresh in our memory. Long time ago, every time someone in the guild has a problem she always tried her best to help but…" Erza stops. Without her knowing it, her tears escape from its cage. It hurt me so much to see her like that.

"I'm sorry… "I said as I bit my lips, "I'm very sorry…" My voice lingers around the guild, my eyes filled with suffer and guilt "I… I'm sorry to have left you all these years, I myself was shocked at the time… and I had memory loss… for so many years dreams came after me and I decided to go to find Fairy Tail which was the only thing I remembered from the past" Hearing me saying all that gives every one a confused look. Natsu suddenly speaks up, "What do you mean?" His eyes show me that he's holding his tears.

"I'm …" There was a long pause, the words that have escaped my mouth echoed rapidly around the room, I gulp and continue my unfinished sentence "…actually…" I said as my hair transformed into the colour of leaf in spring and my outfit transformed into simple white one-piece dress with flowers covering the bottom part of the dress that covered half my tights and a pair of high heeled boots that goes up to the knee. Colourful flowers formed together into a headband-like around my head and pink tattoos on both of my shoulders.

Everyone's eyes widened, "Y-You…" Natsu didn't finish his sentence before I said "I was Flora, the Earth's guardian" confident voice that comes out of my voice echoes around the room. Everyone's face filled with shock. Natsu is the only exception, his face is filled with disappointment and anger, "Then why didn't you said so from the beginning?" his bangs are covering his angry eyes.

I answered sadly to that question, "Well, I told you, I WAS Flora but I'm not anymore" I said as I tried to force a smile. "HOW?! IS THIS YOUR SISTERS'S DOING AGAIN, HUH?" Natsu lift his face, and his eyes are full of anger, this is the first time I've seen him this mad. "The name Flora, was not my real name, it was made by my oldest sister. And it all started, 12 years ago, when I was 8…"


End file.
